


a new dawn (to a false day)

by falling_winter_rose



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Freeverse, Gen, Incoherent, Poetry, Titans, Vague, perspective, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 15:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15028058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falling_winter_rose/pseuds/falling_winter_rose
Summary: we will rise up, a new dawn to the false day / titans and trains of thought of who they are and who they were and who they will be.





	a new dawn (to a false day)

down in the

deep dark of the pit

stumbling

wishing to be free

we are not free

not in this life

never in this life

hope is for fools

hope is for the weak

hope is not real,

not tangible

we do not hope

we are not fools

we know the ways

of the dawnings gods,

the children who

thought they could defeat their elders

we were here

we were strong

once before

before we fell

before our legends faded

died

dissolved into the background

once before

before they rose

taller, stronger than we ever were

into the light

which was once our home

and so we fell

and they came

and we were defeated

forced into the darkness

where no one would see us again

oh no,

we will rise someday

but for now we still stay

down in the dark

and i wonder

what have they done?

what have they

done to have cheers

what have they done

to be feared

what have they done

to be loved

defended

believed

i do not know this

but i know one thing:

that we will not be defeated

no, we will not

we are strong

we will rise

up, up, up

the dawn of a new age

we will not stay

here, in the dark,

where we once fell

down, down, down

and they rose,

rose higher than we could ever be

no, we will come back,

come back to what we were,

come back to who we were.

we will be the master again,

we will not be defeated again.

we hold our thoughts with ourselves

and we will someday not be in chains

no, someday we will rise up,

a new dawn,

a new dawn to a false day

we will rule,

someday,

once more

we will not be feared

once more

we will be the feared.

we will not bow.

not anymore.


End file.
